


Tricks of the Trade

by MisledLegend



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-03-30
Updated: 2011-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisledLegend/pseuds/MisledLegend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to fate being a trickster two adult anime fans are dragged to to the Bleach universe and run into a young man being chased by a hollow.  Awakening to something called 'Pandora's Digital Box' a more tech version of this worlds weapons, one of the adults decides to protect her friends all while being watched by a 'innocent bystander'.</p><p>Surviving the attack, the 'teenagers' must come to terms with this new yet familiar world they found themselves in while being trained by a fictional character, chased and challenged by others, and finding their role in all this. What is even worse is that their once pure and hollowless world has started to be corrupted.</p><p>All because Gwendolyn Tamesis and Alora Young had to play Pandora and open the box.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tricks of the Trade

**Author's Note:**

> This story is made as a spoof of sorts and as such will contain random scenes of insanity by anime fanatics, mentions about other media and anime, and general craziness. At this point in time I do not know if there will be romance or not.

There comes a time in every persons life when they begin thinking, “What am I worth?” or “What is my purpose?” Some never find out but for me and Alora it was a shocker. As anime fans we should have seen this coming but naturally such a thing wouldn't, no couldn't, be possible. You are probably wondering what the hell I am rambling on about, right. Well, it's hard to make it sound normal.

You see we somehow ended up in the Bleach universe and that's not even the oddest part. What truly takes the cake is the fact that we now have powers far beyond normal comprehension and still retain the knowledge of their world and ours.

While I AM worried about our original home and what could happen there I can't help but think that we belong here. We do have to stay quiet about our findings and what we talk about amongst ourselves but given the new cards we have been handed... I think it's worth a shot.

~

It was a Friday afternoon and two young women were watching reruns of Bleach. Gwendolyn already knew more or less what would happen (damn you wiki pages) but seeing it is somewhat better than reading about it.

“So what do you think would happen if we somehow found ourselves in their world?”

Gwendolyn looked at Alora curiously. “You mean before or after we panic.”

She rolled her eyes before looking at the TV screen. “It would be quite interesting at least.”

“It's not like a portal will appear and we get dragged into it's dark abyss.”

As fate would have it Gwendolyn was made a liar and the room grew dark. She entwined her fingers with Alora's as a breeze blew across their back which is logically impossible since there's a wall behind them. Or so she thought as they were grabbed by unseen hands and were pulled backward.

It was the first time Gwendolyn felt absolute fear and she was not happy about that at all.

~

“Gwendolyn... Can you move?” came a familiar voice.

Gwen's eyes opened to see the worried face of Alora. It took her a minute to register what she asked and once it did she sat up with a grin. “Yeah, I'm fine. What's happening?” Mira stood up and headed over to her friend's side when she saw a newspaper in Alora's hands.

Now both girls had basic knowledge of Japanese language and written word but not enough to hold a conversation or even read. And yet here they are reading the front page like it was English.

The Karakura Town Times...

“Gwen, I don't think we are in Michigan anymore.”

No shit? I never would have thought of that, Gwendolyn thought as she headed out of the alleyway and onto a busy main street.

After a moment Alora reached her side and asked if Gwen was panicking or not yet to which the reddish-gold haired girl shrugged.

“When did you dye your hair Gwen?” Alora looked at her body then Gwen's skeptically. “And when the hell did we loose this much weight?”

At hearing the sudden urgency in her friends voice, Gwen looked more closely at her appearance in a store window. Her once dull brown hair was now a vibrant reddish-gold and her normal blue eyes were a remarkable bluish-purple. Her skin was fairer and for once in her life Gwen felt like any other person at a healthy weight must feel like. Alora looked more like she used to though her black hair had blue highlights, her hazel eyes more noticeable, and also had a healthy body.

That's when another interesting tidbit came to light: Apparently our adult minds were trapped in the bodies of high school students. Complete with a gray and purple uniform.

When I get my hands on whoever did this to us...

“If you think about it logically all the interesting stuff in anime happens to students.”

Gwen nodded her head in thought then carried on though when she turned the corner something rammed straight into her. While she was able to regain her balance quickly, the young man wasn't so lucky and collapsed onto the ground.

From his completely terrified turquoise eyes glistening with unwanted tears to his disheveled sandy-blond hair Gwendolyn knew that she had saw him somewhere before. As this strange group stared at each other in confusion a single question popped into the girl's head. “What the hell are you running from Theodore Jennings?”

“It's Ted! Wait a second now...” Ted looked between the two girls in wonder. “What makes you think I'm being chased. Actually forget that! How did you know my name?!”

Having no idea how she knew it, Gwen said with a shrug, “We just do... Deal with it.”

With a resigned sigh, he began to describe his pursuer. “It was huge! Taller than my apartment building and black as sin. It's face or what I took as a face was covered by a large white mask.”

Purple met hazel and with a nod they whispered to the other, “Guess that proves it.”

“Yeah, but how do we get out of this area without attracting unwanted attention.”

At seeing no other 'good karma' option, Gwen grabbed the Ted's upper arm and nodded in another direction.“You're coming with us... Especially if a hollow is after your soul.”

Eventually they reached a large empty lot where the three of them made a stand. How pointless such a thing may prove to be would soon become clear. As the almost taunting roars echoed throughout the area, Theodore was having a emotional breakdown, Alora was looking around to make sure it won't attack them unaware and Gwen stared up at the quickly darkening sky.

Seems like a storm is brewing. A small part of her was glad that in case this was her last few moments she saw Nature cleansing the land one last time. The rest was naturally rebelling against her death.

“We won't die... Not now and not like this.” So sure was she in her comment that even the sissy Ted stood up bravely. Gwen placed a hand near her neck when she felt something appear there. Lifting up the pendant to the light made the clear gem glitter. “What the hell?”

Alora looked over to see what was wrong and that's when the hollow appeared.

Tall, dark, and handsome it was definitely not but something about this whole situation struck Gwen as deja-vu and it wasn't from watching Bleach repeatedly either. Holding the necklace tightly for a moment, Gwen noticed a change in their surroundings as her arm made a swiping movement the second she let go.

Everything became frozen as what had to be a computer screen appeared around her at arm's length. The only one who was similarly unaffected was Alora who just stood there gawking.

“Pandora's Digital Box...?”

What the hell is going on here?

A male voice began to be heard coming from the computer. “Gwendolyn Tamesis, age 15. True age in human years: 22.”

“Who no WHAT are you?” exclaimed Alora as she tried to reach her shocked friend only to pass out upon crossing a gray circle that appeared around her.

“My name is whatever you decide to call me. I was born of your desire to survive and save your friends. What is your plan of action?”

Backing away from the computer screen, Gwen said the first thing that passed though her mind. “Does my friend Alora have the same ability?”

The voice answered that he didn't know yet. “At your current ability we don't have more than a two minutes until time returns to normal in this area. Please list your commands.”

Categories of such things as armor and weaponry appeared on the computer screen. Without thinking, the girl chose as armor a pair of dark gray fingerless gloves, crimson knee and shoulder protection and high light gray socks. Her weapons were as odd as the outfit: A pure white pistol and a heavy looking tome.

Opening the book, an eery calmness swam over Gwen as she ducked just barely missing the hollow's attack.

“You who challenges Pandora's chosen, have you no conscious of your own? Or have you totally retreated to a bestial form and mind?”

The hollow growled before striking at the space where Gwen was at mere seconds ago. Unfortunately for the monster she appeared him.

Her eyes were closed as if she was deeply saddened by this fact. “This leaves me little choice,” her eyes opened fully as she read what was in the book. “Akira Itoh but to be your executioner. Whether you find peace or eternal damnation...”

A deadly grin grew on her lips as she aimed the gun at the mask. “The answer lies in here.”

-

A blond haired man stood on the fence watching with complete fascination the proceedings before him from the raven haired girl to the trembling man it was interesting. However, it was the purple eyed girl who struck him as unreal.

Pandora's chosen... I know I read about something like this long ago but never expected such a thing to be possible.

A blast of spiritual energy burst from the gun in the shape of a giant whitish-blue bird which burst into flame upon contact with the hollow.

“Since you never committed a crime against your race when you lived a mortal life you will be purified and sent on your way.”

And yet even as she said that, this strange girl was silently crying. Crying for something that would attack and devour it's own for survival. As his thoughts drifted he saw the girl crumble to the ground and the hollow struggling to retain it's form uses the last of it's strength to strike at his terrified opponent. Without even realizing, he awakened Benihime fully prepared to finish off her target. Just as the mysterious man said “Scream, Benihime” and swung his zanpakuto, the girl lifted her head and screamed unleashing pent up energy into a destructive force before losing consciousness herself. As the light from the unforeseen attack faded away, four full bodied barriers glowed around the people in the crater.

A small smile played on the girl's face as a name escaped her nearly closed lips.

“Kisuke Urahara.

Kisuke Urahara sighed before looking around at the damage.

“Things are going to get very interesting around here.”


End file.
